610
Subadult Female '''(female per Ranger Dave 11/09/2017 09:30 comment ) '''Year First Identified: '''2015, young subadult (possibly an abandoned yearling) '''Offspring Of: 610 is believed to possibly be the 2014 offspring of 171 Known Litters of Cubs: None as of 2018 season Genetics Study Samples Obtained: None (successful or unsuccessful) in 2016 or 2017 'Identification:' This is a very small, young subadult beear with a poofy blond coat and dark legs. This bear has a prominent shoulder hump, tall hips, and a dark face. An indent above the top right hip is visible, and speculated to be a scar from a wound sustained in 2015. A smaller scar is also visible on the back of the left heal. 'Distinctive Behaviors:' 610 has been seen scavengering for fish in the lower river area in fall of 2015 and 2016. Extremely skittish in 2015 and 2016, 610 immediately left the area when other bears approached. Due to 610's behavior, it has been speculated that this bear was abandoned as a yearling cub in 2015. 'Life History:' 2015 & 2016 from 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 34: Little is known about this subadult bear. She has been seen scavenging for fish in the lower river area in both fall 2015 and fall 2016. Due to 610's size and behavior in 2015 and 2016, it has been speculated that this bear was abandoned as a yearling cub in 2015. Survival is difficult for all brown bears, and those difficulties (predation, starvation, disease, etc.) are magnified for a bear that has had limited protection and learning experience. 610 has shown incredible resiliency by overcoming the challenges presented thus far, and will need to continue to live cautiously and take advantage of any opportunity she is presented with in order to survive. Some cam viewers speculate that 610 is the 2015 abandoned yearling of 171 , and bear monitoring records reflect that park staff also share in the speculation . In 2014, 171 returned to the Brooks River area with two very tiny spring cubs. The smaller, darker of those two spring cubs was lost during the 2014 season. When last observed in fall of 2014, 171 was still caring for her remaining larger, lighter spring cub. The remaining spring cub resembles 610. '2014:' Spring Cub with 171 (Speculated) In 2014, 610 is suspected to be a spring cub. If 610 is the offspring of 171 as park staff and some cam viewers suspect, the following 171 family group history from 2014 would be part of 610's life history: 171 returned to Brooks Camp on July 7, 2014 with her 1st known litter of cubs, two very tiny springers. Sometime during the 2014 season, between late July and early September 171 lost the smaller, darker spring cub. On September 7, 2014 171 was observed at Brooks Camp with one remaining spring cub, the larger, lighter of the two. The family group was observed into October of 2014; 171 and the remaining spring cub were last observed together in 2014. The photos and videos below show 171 and her two spring cubs in 2014. What do you think? Could 610 be 171's larger, lighter 2014 spring cub? 'July 2014:' 2014.07.15: 171 and 2 spring cubs 07/15/2014 video by Various Videos 1 2014.07.17: ''' 171 with her two spring cubs on gravel bar near lagoon heading to closed trail gif by Juergen. 171 with her two spring cubs near closed trail gif by Juergen: '''15:28: Ranger Mike observed 171 and her two spring cubs and shared these photos that he just took: Photo #1 and Photo #2 : 171 PIC 2014.07.17 15.28 w 2 SPRING CUBS RMIKE JUST TOOK 01.jpg|171 with her 2 spring cubs July 17, 2014 just prior to 15:28 NPS by Ranger Mike Fitz 171 PIC 2014.07.17 15.28 w 2 SPRING CUBS RMIKE JUST TOOK 02.jpg|171 with her 2 spring cubs July 17, 2014 just prior to 15:28 NPS by Ranger Mike Fitz On the evening of July 17, 2014, 171 and her two spring cubs tree themselves near the grassy knoll in the lower river area 07/18/2014 video by JB Grace : 2014.07.19: Ranger Jeanne's 171 with spring cubs (610 larger, lighter cub?) flickr album has photos from 07/19//2014 'August 2014 or PRIOR:' 2014.0?.?? (Sometime on or before 08/17/2014): '''171 with 2 spring cubs video by Magical Adventures published 08/17/2014: '''2014.0?.?? (Sometime on on before August 27, 2014): 171 with 2 spring cubs can be seen at the 0:40 mark into this video by Jim Sawyer: 'September 2014:' 2014.09.07 - 2014.09.28: '''Ranger Jeanne's 171 with spring cubs (610 larger, lighter cub?) flickr album has photos from various dates between 09/07/2014 - 09/28/2014 ' '''2014.09.09 Late afternoon: '''171 leaves her remaining spring cub (610?) on a small sand bar to forage nearby. An idylic time, the cub finds some little snacks to occupy it. The close-ups of the spring cub in the first 6 minutes of the video are a must see, but the action starts at about the 6 minute mark into the video. Suddenly, the cub is startled and runs back to shore. 171 turns back to check on the cub and panics when she cannot see the cub, hidden in the tall grass. 171 bounds across the water, soon finding the cub, but remains protectively wary of surrounding, seemingly ready to mete out punishment to whatever culprit scared her percious cub!...video by JBirdyHome: 171 PIC 2014.09.09 HER REMAINING SPRING CUB.jpg|171's remaining (larger, lighter) spring cub September 9, 2014 '''2014.09.16:' 171 and remaining spring cub (610?) with 435 Holly her spring cub (719) and her adopted yearling (503) video by JoeBear : 2014.09.21: 171 and her remaining spring cub (610?) video by JoeBear : 2014.09.28: 171 makes belly hole and nurses her remaining spring cub (610?) video by JoeBear: 2014.09.28: 171 and remaining spring cub (610?) video by JoeBear : 2014.09.28: 171 and her remaining spring cub (610?) video by DTB : 'October 2014:' 2014.10.05: Ranger Jeanne's 171 with spring cubs (610 larger, lighter cub?) has photos from 10/05/2014 2014.10.07: 171 with her remaining spring cub (610?) and 2.5 year-old subadult 500 Indy video by JoeBear : 2014.10.11: 171 with her remaining spring cub (610?) 10/11/2014 video by Anna-Marie (aka Cam Op Scout) : 2014.10.20: 171 with her remaining spring cub (610?) 10/20/2014 video by JoeBear : 2014.10.22 11:04: 171 with her remaining spring cub (610?) video by MsDebbiB: 2014.10.24: 171 with her remaining spring cub (610?) 10/24/2014 video by DTB : '2015:' Abandoned Yearling, 1.5 Year-Old Independent Female Subadult (Speculated) In 2015, 610 is suspected to be a 1.5 year-old adandoned yearling. Bear monitoring records reflect that park staff share in the speculation with some cam viewers that 610 is 171's abandoned yearling . 'September 2015:' 2015.09.15: 610 fishing the lower river near the grassy point on 09/15/2015 video by JoeBear : 610 appears beginning at approximately 0:58 into this Explore video : 2015.09.18: In 2015, 610 was first observed as an independent subadult in an official bear monitoring session on 09/18/2015. 610 INFO 2015.09.18 OBSERVED DURING AN OFFICIAL BEAR MONITORING SESSION RJEANNE 2017.10.07 COMMENT.JPG|09/18/2015 610 was observed during an official bear monitoring session 2015.09.24: Believed to possibly be 610 being chased by 503 Cubadult 09/24/2015 video by JoeBear : 2015.09.xx; Cam viewer and park visitor, Stephen Brkich, captured this photo of 610 during his September 2015 trip to Brooks Camp. Please obtain Stephen's permission prior to using his photos! 'October 2015:' 2016.10.06: 610 video by Explore (Please note: time shown is Pacific Time, not Alaska Time): 610 video by Explore. (Please note: time shown is Pacific Time, not Alaska Time): '2016:' 2.5 Year-Old Independent Subadult In 2016, 610 is believed to be 2.5 years old 'September 2016:' 610 NPS photos taken in September 2016 from 610's page in the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book, page 34. 610 PIC 2016.09.xx 2017 BoBr 01.JPG|610 in 09/2016 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 34 610 PIC 2016.09.xx 2017 BoBr 01 ZOOM.JPG|610 in 09/2016 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 34 (zoom) 610 PIC 2016.09.xx 2017 BoBr 02.JPG|610 in 09/2016 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 34 610 PIC 2016.09.xx 2017 BoBr 02 ZOOM.JPG|610 in 09/2016 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 34 (zoom) 610 PIC 2016.09.xx 2017 BoBr 03.JPG|610 in 09/2016 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 34 610 PIC 2016.09.xx 2017 BoBr 03 ZOOM.JPG|610 in 09/2016 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 34 (zoom) 610 PIC 2016.09.xx 2017 BoBr 04.JPG|610 in 09/2016 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 34 610 PIC 2016.09.xx 2017 BoBr 04 ZOOM.JPG|610 in 09/2016 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 34 (zoom) Cam viewer and park visitor, JCamille captured these photos during her September 2016 trip to Brooks Camp: photo 1 , photo 2 , photo 3 , photo 4 , photo 5 and photo 6 . She also captured this video . 2016.09.10: Cam viewer and park visitor , Viewsnortheast captured these photos of 610 during their trip to Brooks Camp: Photo #1 , Photo #2 . 2016.09.26: Ranger Leslie discusses 610 at approximately 24:34 into this 09/26/2016 live chat with Ranger Dave : Cam viewer Melissa Freels captured this 09/26/2016 video of 610: 'October 2016:' 2016.10.03: 610 video by Victoria White: 2016.10.06: '''610 on 10/06/2016 video by Erum Chad (aka Erie) : '''2016.10.08: 610 on 10/08/2016 video by Erum Chad (aka Erie) Part 1 : 610 on 10/08/2016 video by Melissa Freels (aka MelissaInOR) 610 on 10/08/2016 video by Erum Chad (aka Erie) Part 2 : 610 on 10/08/2016 video by Erum Chad (aka Erie) Part 3 : 610 on 10/08/2016 video by Cheryl B: 2016.10.10: 610 on 10/10/2016 video by Erum Chad (aka Erie) : 2016.10.25: '610 is discussed during this live chat with Ranger Leslie, Ranger Michael Saxton, and Ranger Dave: '2017: 3.5 Year-Old Independent Subadult In 2017, 610 is believed to be 3.5 years old. 2017 Bears of Brooks River Book Page: '610 appears on page 34 of the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book: 610 INFO 2017 BoBr PAGE 34.JPG|610 in the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 34 610 INFO 2017 BoBr PAGE 34 IDENTIFICATION.JPG|610 Identification section of 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 34 610 INFO 2017 BoBr PAGE 34 LIFE HISTORY.JPG|610 Life History section of 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 34 'July 2017: 610 is not listed on the unofficial July 2017 Bears Observed During Official Bear Monitoring Sessions List 2017.07.23 & 2017.07.24: 610 video by Melissa Freels: 2017.07.25: "This is one of the first times that we saw 610 interacting with other subadults. The interaction starts at the 4:13 min mark. She initially seems to be very wary of the other subs presence. The other sub, 273's emancipated male (aka Velcro), appears to have picked up on her uncertainty. The body language of both of them is fascinating. "Velcro" slowly approaches her and appears to "tone down" his normal exuberance when meeting another sub. Through a gentle interplay he seems to gain her confidence." Video by Melissa Freels. Video description by Goldilocks : 2017.07.31: 610 plays with another subadult video by Erum Chad (aka Erie): 'August 2017:' 2017.08.06: ''' Approximately 13:14 on 08/06/2017: 610 on 08/06/2017 approximately 13:14 video by flyer 7474 (aka SteveCA) : 610 on 08/06/2017 video by Victoria White :' '''2017.08.07: '610 playing with another subadult on 08/07/2017 video by Erum Chad (aka Erie)' ': 2017.08.08: 610 playing with another subadult (273's 2.5 year-old maybe) video by Erum Chad (aka Erie) 'September 2017:' 610 in September 2017, NPS photos: 610 PIC 2017.09.xx NPS 2018 BoBr PG 33 01.JPG|610 September 2017 NPS photo 2018 Bears of Brooks River book, page 33 610 PIC 2017.09.xx NPS 2018 BoBr PG 33 02.JPG|610 September 2017 NPS photo 2018 Bears of Brooks River book, page 33 610 PIC 2017.09.xx NPS 2018 BoBr PG 33 03.JPG|610 September 2017 NPS photo 2018 Bears of Brooks River book, page 33 610 PIC 2017.09.xx NPS 2018 BoBr PG 33 04.JPG|610 September 2017 NPS photo 2018 Bears of Brooks River book, page 33 610 PIC 2017.09.xx NPS 2018 BoBr PG 33 05.JPG|610 September 2017 NPS photo 2018 Bears of Brooks River book, page 33 610 PIC 2017.09.xx NPS 2018 BoBr PG 33 06.JPG|610 September 2017 NPS photo 2018 Bears of Brooks River book, page 33 610 in September 2017 video by Melissa Freels: 2017.09.04: Subadult play date with 610, video by Mike Fitz: 2017.09.13: Park visitor and cam viewer, Lee (aka RiverPA) captured these photos of 610 during their trip to Brooks Camp: 610 on 09/13/2017 by Lee (aka River PA) photo 1 and 610 on 09/13/2017 by Lee (aka RiverPA) photo 2 Please obtain Lee (aka RiverPA)'s permission prior to using their photos! 610 PIC 2017.09.13 LEE aka RIVERPA 01.jpg|610 on 09/13/2017 by Lee (aka RiverPA) 610 PIC 2017.09.13 LEE aka RIVERPA 02.jpg|610 on 09/13/2017 by Lee (aka RiverPA) 'November 2017:' 2017.11.09: 610 is a female per bear monitoring records per Ranger Dave 11/09/2017 09:30 comment : 610 INFO 610 IS FEMALE per BEAR MONITORING RECORDS via RDAVE 2017.11.09 09.30 COMMENT.JPG|610 is a female per bear monitoring records via Ranger Dave's 11/09/2017 09:30 comment 'Fall 2017:' 610 is listed on the unofficial Fall 2017 Bears Observed During Official Bear Monitoring Sessions List '2018:' 4.5 Year-Old (Subadult? Adult?) 610 was included in the 2018 Bears of Brooks River book on page 33: 610 INFO 2018 BoBr PG 33.JPG|610's page of the 2018 Bears of Brooks River book, page 33 610 INFO 2018 BoBr PG 33 INFO ONLY.JPG|610's page of the 2018 Bears of Brooks River book, page 33 (info only) 'Known Courting & Mating:' None known as of 2017 season. 'Known Litters of Cubs:' None known as of 2018 season. 'Known Relatives:' 'Mother:' 171, Speculated Some cam viewers speculate that 610 is the 2015 abandoned yearling of 171. and bear monitoring records reflect that park staff also share in the speculation . When last observed in 2014, 171 was observed with a remaining spring cub. When first observed in 2015, 171 was a single female. Around the same time a young, small subadult was observed; that subadult having a strong resemblance to 171's 2014 remaining spring cub. This cub would have been a yearling in 2015 and the size of the subadult also seems to support the possiblity that 610 could be this remaining 171 2014 offspring. 'Father:' Unknown 610's father is not known to us at this time. 'Littermate:' 1 Smaller, Darker Littermate for part of 2014 If 610 is the lighter of the two 2014 offspring of 171, then 610 had one littermate. A smaller, darker spring cub. The smaller, darker spring cubs was separated from the family group in 2014. See July - August 2014 above in the Life History Section of 610's page. 'Offspring:' None as of 2018 Season 'Genetics Study Samples Obtained:' '2016:' None There were no darting attempts in 2016 by Ranger Michael Saxton '2017:' None There were no darting attempts in 2017 by Ranger Michael Saxton Category:Bear Book